Di Gi Charat Nyo!
Bandai Entertainment | network = TV Tokyo | network_other = TVB Jade Animax Latin America | first = 6 April 2003 | last = 28 March 2004 | episodes = 104 (Each episode is 12 minutes length) }} is a Japanese anime and an alternate adaptation of Di Gi Charat that is targeted at a younger audience. The series features Dejiko, and Puchiko, two catgirls who travel to Earth for princess training until they split up and meet many friends. One hundred four 12 minute episodes was produced by Madhouse and aired as fifty-two episodes between April 6, 2003 and March 28, 2004 on TV Tokyo. Hiroaki Sakurai, director of the original series, returned as the director. Di Gi Charat Nyo! is licensed by Bandai Entertainment in North America. Plot Di Gi Charat or Dejiko for short is the princess of planet Di Gi Charat. Her lazy behaviour is troublesome for her servants and tutors as she eye-beams them when they lecture her. In order to get Dejiko to become a good princess, her mother sends her on a trip to earth for princess training. To prevent Dejiko from coming back too early, her mother only fills their spaceship with enough gas for a one way trip. On earth, Dejiko stays with Kiyoshi and Yasushi Omocha in their toy shop, while Puchiko stays at the Ankorodo Cake Shop. Concepts ;Mystery Phones Dejiko and Puchiko have cell phones called Mystery Phones which they can communicate with other. In Piyoko's debut episode, she wants one and finally gets it in the Christmas episode as a gift from Dejiko. ;Princess School(プリンセススクール purinsesu sukuuru) In the later episodes, there is a "princess school" where the main characters have classes, and Dejiko's mother is the principal. There is also a cheerleader club led by Usada. Characters 10-years characters '''Dejiko(でじこ)' *Real name: Di Gi Charat *Age: 10 *Suffix: nyo *Special ability: Eye Beam (Me-Kara Biimu) * Dejiko is the Princess of Planet Di Gi Charat who born 6 years. (She is also known as Di Gi Charat or Chocola/'Chocolat'). She had to come to Earth for Princess Training, and can't wait to come back to her planet. She's very lazy and stays at "Super Omo-chan" Toy Store . Puchiko(ぷちこ) *Real name: Petit Charat(Tiger charat) *Age: 5 *Suffix: nyu *born:8 years *Special ability: Eye Beam (in training) * Puchiko is Dejiko's the tiger girl little assistant. (Also known as Petit Charat or Cappuchino).A tigergirl,She also came to Earth for Princess Training and stays at "Ankorodo" confectioner. She is usually quiet, but sharp-tongued A cute Tiger is in English,Petit means Tiger in Japanese,. Rabi~En~Rose (La Vie en Rose/ラ・ビ・アン・ローズ) *Real name: Hikaru Usada(ヒカルうさだ) *Age: 14 * Usada is a 14 year old junior student who is born in 3 years, has a bit of a crush on Omocha Kiyoshi. She transforms into Rabi~En~Rose but in reality she just changes clothes in a big box with rabbit ears that she carries around. She wants to be a famous idol like Usada Akari. She lives at "Charisma" which is her father's beauty salon. She spends time giving away tissues on the street to promote the beauty salon and to train as a future idol. Her name is possibly a parody of the Japanese singer, Hikaru Utada. Gema(ゲマ) *Suffix: gema * Gema is a floating yellow ball who looks after Dejiko. He is always being attacked by Dejiko's Eye-Beam sometimes just for annoying her. Dejiko's friends Akari Usada(あかりうさだ) * Akari is a very famous idol and Usada's cousin. She's very nice, and likeable, but forgot all about Hikaru. She becomes a teacher at the Princess School in the second season of the series but doesn't teach much because of her busy schedule. Rinna Charat(リンナ・キャラット) *Age: 10 *Suffix: myu * Rinna is not related to Dejiko or Puchiko but is from their planet. She is good at cooking, but falls asleep easily. Not an original Di Gi Charat character, instead she originated from "Panyo Panyo Di Gi Charat". Alternative names: Linna; Lina. Mike Charat(ミ・ケ・キャラット) *Age: 10 *Suffix: mya * Meek is not related with Puchiko or Dejiko, but is from their planet. She is good at fishing and is constantly looking for the "legendary fishing rod". Not an original Di Gi Charat character, instead she originated from "Panyo Panyo Di Gi Charat". Alternative names: Mike (pronunciate MEE-ké) Yu-Rei *Age: 10 * Yu-Rei is a scary girl who lives in a haunted house. Everyone is a little afraid of her, so she is very insulted. To make matters worse, she is allergic to the sun, which forces her to use a protective suit that looks like a ghost disguise when she is outdoors. Yu-Rei has a very scary face that she sometimes uses. Her name is a homophone for the Japanese word for ghost. Aqua(アクア) *Age: Over 120 years * Aqua is a mermaid that Dejiko caught while she was fishing. She's pretty and very nice, but very old, and can probably live forever. She can't walk on land, so she travels around on a skateboard. Black Gema Gema Gang Piyoko(ぴよこ) *Real name: Pyocola Analogue III *Age: 8 *Suffix: pyo *Special ability: Mouth Bazooka (Kuchi-Kara Bazooka) * Piyoko is from Planet Analogue, Dejiko's rival planet, and came to earth to kidnap Dejiko. She is very poor and often eats only herbs from around her spaceship. She is watched over by Coo, Ky, and Rik; together they call themselves the Black Gema Gema Dan(Gang). Rik Heisenberg(リク=ハイゼンベルク) Part of the Black Gema Gema Gang. He is a Veterinarian and loves animals. Ky Schweitzer(カイ=シュヴァイツァー) Part of the Black Gema Gema Gang. He is a dentist, and usually helps random people with their teeth. Coo Erhard(クウ=エアハルト) Part of the Black Gema Gema Gang. He is a doctor, but that doesn't matter much. It may be a possibility that Coo has a crush on Piyoko. Lucky Cat Shopping District residents Yasushi Omocha The owner of "Super Omo-chan" the toy store where Dejiko stays on earth. He is always building useless toys that often destroy parts of the store. Has a particular obsession with Puchiko. Kiyoshi Omocha Yasushi's brother. He goes to the same school as Usada (Bobo High School). Daifuku Ankoro Owner of Ankorodo, the traditional Japanese style bakery where Puchiko stays at on Earth. He is a master player of the "magic string". He is very competitive competing against Gema using the string and against Rinna to find who the best baker is. (Rinna falls asleep and forgets about the competition.) Kinako Ankoro Daifuku's wife, she is a very calm person and often enjoys a cup of tea while everyone else is fighting. She is very skilled at juggling. Loves Puchiko as if she was her granddaughter, often worrying about her whereabouts. Music The opening theme "Heartbeat" is a translation to Japanese of the Swedish entry to the Eurovision Song Contest 2001. ;Opening: # "Heartbeat" by Prière # "Dynamite I.N.G (ダイナマイト★Ｉ・Ｎ・Ｇ)" by Asami Sanada, Miyuki Sawashiro, and Kyoko Hikami # "Miracle Wonderland (ミラクル☆ワンダーランド)" by Asami Sanada, Miyuki Sawashiro, and Kyoko Hikami ;Ending: # "Equal Romance" by Prière # "Di Gi Charat Ondo (デ・ジ・キャラット音頭)" by Asami Sanada, Miyuki Sawashiro, Kyoko Hikami, and Yoshiko Kamei # "PARTY☆NIGHT -Cyber Trance Version-" by Asami Sanada, Miyuki Sawashiro, Kyoko Hikami, and Yuka Iguchi # "PARTY☆NIGHT -Cyber X'mas Version-" by Asami Sanada, Miyuki Sawashiro, Kyoko Hikami, and Yuka Iguchi # "Daisuki (ダイスキ)" by Asami Sanada, Miyuki Sawashiro, and Kyoko Hikami External links * Category:2003 television series debuts Category:2004 television series endings Category:Anime of 2003 Category:Comedy anime and manga Category:Science fiction anime and manga Category:Kemonomimi Category:Di Gi Charat Category:Absurdist fiction Category:Bandai Entertainment anime titles es:Di Gi Charat Nyo ja:デ・ジ・キャラットにょ